Ravens hopeless journey
by pinky12520
Summary: Raven falls for Eddie and Chelsea. Who will she choose? Plus a surprise ending. Hope you like.


Disclaimer:I do not own the That's so Raven show

Disclaimer: I do not own That so Raven

Chapter 1

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH"! yelled Raven while storming out of her room. " Get that rat away from me"! yelled Raven at her little brother Corey. He had just gotten a new pet rat that liked to poop a lot. He pooped on Ravens bed. She had a vision about that but she totally forgot about it. Then her mom and dad ran up the steps and started screaming and yelling.

Ravens mother Tonya just went bilistic! She started yelled every cuse word she new. Cory got out his notepad and started writing all of the words he was hearing. Cory was now 15 years old and was very girl crazy, and Raven was turning 19 in the fall. "Mom I am going out to Dinner"! yelled Raven. "With who"? asked ravens mom.

"Eddie" said raven. "O.k. don't be out to late". Said her mother quite blankly.

Raven walked out the door proudly with her new blue hooker heals. She met Eddie at a Resturant called Hot Spot! It was a romantic place and raven didn't know why Eddie wanted to meet her there. She didn't think she was dressed up enough for the ecation. Her and Eddie sat down, and he took out a black little box covered in silck.

"Raven I have loved you ever sence 1st grade". All of a sudden Raven had a vision that Eddie was going to perpose. Well what do you know, Eddie opened the box and got down on one knee and perposed to her. Raven froze in shock! Then the shocker is Raven said "NO" Eddie was so upset that he threw a wine glass at the wall. Raven has never seen Eddie so mad before. Raven said "I have always loved you but not enough to marry you". " I am so sorry" whispered Raven.

Chapter 2 coming soon to all computers around the globe.

Chapter 2

Raven had just gotten over the fact that Eddie purposed to her! She was wondering how her mother and father would handle this, even though Raven said no! Her mother and father wanted her to stay as much as a child as she can. Raven really liked Eddie but she just thought she was to young, she was only 19 years old. Her brother Cory really likes Eddie but only as a friend. (Nothing more) So Raven slowly walked into the Kitchen where here mother and father were, and she made a couple cupcakes to make them more happy. "So here it goes", thought Raven. "Mom, Dad" said Raven. "Ya" said her parents.

"Theres something I have to tell u" "What is it" said her parents. "Eddie purposed to me", cried Raven. "WHAT" yelled her mother and Father. "Ya" "He did it last night at the Resteraunt called Hot Spot", said Raven. "I need to think about this", said raven mother. "Me too" said her father. Then Cory came in and ruind the silence. "What do you want"? yelled Raven. "Nothing, I was just coming in for a snack", said Cory. "Ya right",said Raven.

So the next day Raven and Chealsea went to the Mall to go shopping. Raven just couldn't get the fact out of her head that Eddie purposed to her. "Cheals", said Raven. "Ya", said Chealsea. "Last night Eddie purposed to me", said raven nervously. "Ohhhh….Wow Rae. I am shocked. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" "Because I was scared you would be mad at me" sighed Rae. "I would never be mad at you for something like that", said Chelsea. "You're my best friend", Chelsea said in a loving way. Raven loved Chelsea as a sister at times like this. But Raven loved Chelsea as a lesbian.At many other times. "Chels" said Raven "I really like you" "I really like you to Raven" said Chelsea. "I mean I like you as a girlfriend" whispered Raven "I love you to" said Chelsea.

The next day Raven and Chealsea met up at the mall and shared a passionate kiss right there in the food court in front of hundreds of people. They didn't mind though. Raven thought how was she going to tell her mom and dad about all of this. She decided to go back to liking boys because everybody was teasing her and chels. So she just kept all of the secrets from her parents. Turns out she accepted the purpose to Eddie, and everything was going well. Also raven had a baby girl and she named it Chealsea.

Everybody was happy but Cory because Chealsea got a boy friend and Cory was jealous.

The End


End file.
